1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shaft fixing type spindle motor in which a shaft having strong impact resistance is fixed to a case of a hard disk driving device is generally mounted in an information recording and reproducing device such as a hard disk driving device for a server.
That is, the shaft is fixedly installed in the spindle motor mounted in the hard disk driving device for a server in order to prevent information recorded in the server from being damaged and being unreproducible or unreadable due to external impacts.
Meanwhile, since a spindle motor used for an enterprise hard disk driving device is required to have high reliability, it is necessary to maintain an originally provided amount of lubricating fluid filling a fluid dynamic bearing assembly including a fixed-type shaft.
That is, a lubricating fluid sealing technology capable of suppressing a reduction in the amount of lubricating fluid filling a spindle motor, due to evaporation, has been urgently demanded.
Further, the development of a structure in which a lubricating fluid filling operation may be smoothly undertaken has been demanded, together with the development of the sealing technology.